


So We Meet Again

by stiless__halee



Series: Breaking Bro Code [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Blow Jobs, Derek and Scott are Brothers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Human Derek Hale, Human Erica Reyes, Human Scott McCall, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stiless__halee/pseuds/stiless__halee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's heart stops beating as he takes in the familiar face in the doorway. God, that creamy white skin dotted with moles looked even better than it did in his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this into a series and after the positive feedback for the first one I decided why the hell not. ^_^ Hopefully, this one doesn't disappoint.

Derek approaches the checkout desk angrily. He's soaking wet and shivering because Scott called asking if he could bring some lunch by the library, and of course it starts raining while Derek is walking over. And of course, because of the shit storm that is Derek's life, he gets yelled at by some redhead woman because he's tracking water everywhere in the library. Derek had been tempted to flip her off, but that woman looked _terrifying_.

Scott is just coming out of the back room as Derek slams the tupperware container on the counter. His brother at least has the decency to look slightly ashamed when he notices how wet Derek is, but one look at the contents of the container and he's back to pouting.

"You got me the shrimp?" Scott whines as opens the lid. "I wanted chicken and rice."

Scowling, Derek bites back, "You could at least say thank you. I just walked through a storm to get that here."

And Scott is back to looking ashamed. He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck as he hesitantly glances behind him. "If you want, you can chill in the back room until my shift is over. I'm sure I have a spare set of clothes in one of my bags."

"Yeah, alright," Derek shrugs his shoulders, grateful for the chance to be wearing dry clothes. He follows his brother into the back room, watching as Scott pulls out an extra pair of khakis and a large hoodie with BEACON HILLS LACROSSE stamped across the chest in tacky print. He changes quickly, tossing his wet clothes into a pile in the far corner of the room before settling down on one of the small sofas.

"Thanks for the lunch, man," Scott says, mouth full of shrimp. "I didn't think you were actually going to bring it. I know you have some weird aversion to leaving the apartment."

Derek shrugs. "We're in New York," he explains dryly. "If I can have everything delivered to me, then what's the point in leaving the apartment." He pauses. "And I leave whenever I have a meeting with Erica."

"I'm just saying that it wouldn't kill you to go out and make some friends," Scott says defensively. "What's the worse that can happen?"

Derek frowns, wondering what happened to make his brother so involved in his life. Usually, Scott pretends like Derek doesn't exist unless he needs a favor or he needs Derek to pay his portion of the rent. In fact, it wasn't until Derek's last movie script got rejected that Scott started inserting himself into every aspect of Derek's life. If Derek needed to work out, Scott was there. If Derek was going to grab a drink with Erica and her fiancee, Scott was there. If Derek needed to take a shit, Scott was probably going to be there, making sure Derek had enough toilet paper. Honestly, Derek preferred it when Scott was oblivious to everything.

"Why do you care so much?" Derek asks. "If you're worried about me because of that last run in with the producer, then I want you to know that I'm fine. That incident was weeks ago, and I'm moving on. I started my first novel and everything."

Scott shakes his head, frowning a little. "It isn't that." He mumbles. He places his fork down, his eyes wide and concerned. "You're just distracted all the time since it happened. I know you're trying to move on, but I'm worried that you aren't... _coping_."

Derek pauses. He knows why he's been distracted so much. It's because he's been spending his days going through a never ending cycle of thinking about Stiles, masturbating to Stiles, and then feeling guilty about masturbating to Stiles. But he couldn't exactly explain that to Scott. What would he say? Oh, Scott guess who received the best hand job of their life from your best friend, and now can't stop thinking about it?

Yeah, that would go over great.

"I'm not worried about my job anymore, Scott," Derek speaks slowly, trying to think of the best way to change the topic. "I'm just... homesick?" The lie sounds like shit to Derek's own ears, and it's a miracle that Scott buys it.

"Aw, Derek," Scott coos. "We're going home in a few weeks for the Fourth of July, and you know Laura and Cora will be happy to come and visit." Scott's starting to slowly move closer and before Derek can scoot away, his little brother is latching onto him.

The hug is awkward. Scott is clinging onto Derek, his whole body rocking back and forth as he pets his hair while Derek sits there stiffly. Derek is forced to endure what has to be a full five minutes of hugging before Scott finally pulls away. Scott smiles at him, wiping his eyes, and oh shit, is he crying? Derek watches awkwardly as Scott sniffs loudly, tears falling down his face.

"I have to go back to work, man," Scott explains, his sniffing growing louder. For a moment, Derek's concerned that he's going to sniff so hard it'll trigger an asthma attack. He eyes his brother warily as Scott wipes his eyes. "I'll take you out to dinner tonight. We'll go to that breakfast place with the really good pancakes." Scott promises then shuffles out the room.

Derek doesn't even have the heart to tell Scott that he's never really enjoyed those pancakes.

After Scott's emotional departure, Derek spends a full five minutes alone before the door to the back room is opening again. Derek braces himself for another hug with Scott, his entire face twisting into what he hopes is a smile.

"Scott, I don't need anymore cheering up," Derek warns, holding his hands up.

"Um, I'm not Scott."

Derek's heart stops beating as he takes in the familiar face in the doorway. God, that creamy white skin dotted with moles looked even better than it did in his fantasies. He wondered if this time around, he would be allowed to touch.

"Stiles," Derek greets him warmly, the corners of his mouth curving upwards into a smile.

"Derek," he greets him back, blushing slightly. He slowly kicks the door closed behind him, his hands playing with edges of his sleeves. "Is it weird that I've missed you? I only met you once, but damn, I couldn't stop thinking about it, and now that you're here..." Stiles's words trail off, and Derek grins at the implications.

He moves towards Stiles slowly. His eyes are drinking in every square inch of the boy, and he can't wait to just get his hands on him. "I forgot you worked here," Derek muttered once there was only an inch of space between him and Stiles. "But I'm glad I ran into you."

"Oh," Stiles gasps, his fingers already tugging on Derek's belt loops. "I'm glad that you ran into me as well. I mean, it's weird because you're Scott's hot older brother, but at the same time, I'm really glad we saw each other."

Derek's hands gently cupped Stiles face, his thumb tracing his bottom lip. Stiles's lips part at the contact, and Derek bites his lip to stifle a moan at the sight of Stiles open mouthed and panting.

"God, you're beautiful," Derek whispers. Every word he says causes his lips to brush against Stiles's. He stands there for a moment just breathing with Stiles before he gently presses his lips against Stiles's. The kiss is slow and unhurried. They're taking the time to explore each other's mouths, their hands slowly wandering. Derek's hands grip Stiles's ass, trying to pull him in closer. He feels Stiles moan against his lips and he smirks, giving Stiles's ass a quick squeeze.

Stiles's moans louder, pressing his body closer to Derek's. His erection is rubbing against Derek's, and Derek is shuddering at the friction. Needing to feel Stiles's skin, Derek thumbs open Stiles's pants, his fingers expertly sliding down the zipper. He's beginning to slip his hands in Stiles's boxers, when the younger man grabs his hand to stop him.

"Lock the door," Stiles pants. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

Derek nods, giving Stiles a quick kiss before going over to lock the door. Once he hears the click, Stiles's lips are pressed against his again, his hands are back to roaming Stiles's body. He manages to get a hand wrapped around Stiles's cock, his hand slowly sliding up and down the shaft. Stiles groans, and Derek looks down, hypnotized by the way Stiles looks in his hand. He watches a small bead of precum trickle out, and he's overcome with the urge to just taste.

"Do you mind if I blow you?" Derek asks, his eyes not once leaving the sight of Stiles's cock. He can hear Stiles's mutter, "Fuck, yes, blow me," and he grins as he settles down on his knees.

Derek sucks dick like his life depends on it. He teases the head, his fingers toying with Stiles's balls. He watches through his eyelashes as Stiles slowly comes undone his hips slowly twitching as Derek works him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Derek moans with pleasure as Stiles's tugs on his hair, and he can feel his dick hardening in response.

Derek pulls off of Stiles, his lips swollen, to ask, "You wanna fuck my face?"

The question hangs in the air for a second as Stiles grows quiet and then he responds, "Hell yeah."

Derek grins, taking Stiles back in his mouth. As he settles, he feels Stiles grip the back of his head tightly. Stiles an experimental thrust and when Derek doesn't gag, Stiles thrusts harder and harder until his dick is repeatedly hitting the back of Derek's throat. Derek's tearing up, his dick growing achingly hard in his pants, and he can't help but palm himself through his jeans. Stiles moans, and Derek groans in response, unzipping his khakis so he wrap a hand around himself.

His hand moves at a brutal pace, matching the thrusts of Stiles's hips. It doesn't take much longer for Stiles's to cum, and Derek swallows it all. Stiles moans as Derek's throat works around his dick, watching as Derek finishes himself off and a few droplets of cum land on Scott's hoodie.

Derek slowly pulls away, grinning at how Stiles looks with his lips swollen and his dick hanging out. Stiles takes his time in tucking himself back in before zipping his pants, and Derek gives his dick a few lazy strokes before following Stiles's lead.

"So," Stiles speaks slowly once he's deemed himself presentable. "You should call me sometime, so we can do this again. Except maybe in a bed."

Derek laughs, "Yeah, I'll call you."


End file.
